Prince Yuki
by simpleNclean
Summary: Sakura Ikawa LOVES Prince Yuki and would do anything for him. Her goal in life: Make Prince Yuki Sohma HERS!


Prince Yuki 

By: SMiLEZ

**Summary: **Sakura Ikawa LOVES Prince Yuki and would do anything for him. Her goal in life: Make Prince Yuki Sohma HERS!

**A/N: **Hello! This is my very first fanfic of Fruits Basket and its about none other than Prince Yuki! Sakura Ikawa is just my little made up character and I hope you guys enjoy her craziness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket yadda yadda yadda…

Chapter 1: DEAR YUKI

Many people believe that Yuki Sohma is the prince of our school. But to me, he's more than a prince he's a god!!! Okay, maybe not THAT superior but I believe that my dear Prince Yuki is PERFECT! More perfect than Brad Pitt, Leonardo DiCaprio, and Keanu Reeves put together!! My heartaches when I see him smile at me or when he holds me in his arms or when he passionately kisses me…Okay, maybe none of those things really happened but, can ya blame me for wishing?

I do have my Prince in most of my classes and oh, how I love my Prince so! I'd do anything for him! I'll challenge King Kong or Superman just to prove how much I love my dear! But there's one fiend that I MUST get rid of. The one trying to break our great love for each other. The one whose name is TOHRU HONDA!! Grr…she's so evil! I want to protect my Prince from her but it seems she's always stalking him and she's everywhere he is! Why can't she just leave my dear Yuki alone? Ooh how I hate that---

"Ikawa! Ikawa!! IKAWA!!!"

"Huh?" Oh it's just my stupid teacher. Can't he see I'm in deep thought about my dear love? "Oh, what you want, you old fart?"

"Hmph! I just wanted you to know that the bell rang two minutes ago while you were daydreaming away about princes and unicorns or whatever goes in that head of yours."

"Omigosh! Why didn't you tell me?! I have Yuki in my next class!!" I sped out like a speeding bullet to see my love's beautiful "IM COMING YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, running through the hallway.

-:: PE CLASS ::-

"Okay ladies, we're going to run the mile today!!" my PE teacher said. The other girls groan but not me! I made sure Yuki would seem me run that puny lap! No one shall prevail and be first except Sakura Ikawa - heh me!

"On your mark…get set….GOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

BWAHAAHAHAHAHH!!! I speed pass Tohru Honda and the other slowpokes trying to beat me! Hah! They think they can beat me?! No way! I'm so much better and cooler than them! But it's not merely to pass them, but to show Prince Yuki my swiftness and agility and when he sees me run this lap, I just KNOW he'll fall for me…

3 SAKURA'S FANTASiES 3

"Oh Sakura! Your so fabulous, fantastic, magnificent, and oh so athletic! Why haven't I told you I loved you sooner?! I guess I was so scared you didn't love me as much as I love you!!" (Yuki)

"Oh my Prince! I love you too! We shall always be together and our love shall not perish as long as our hearts beat and the sun shines." (Sakura)

And we lived happily ever after...

END OF FANTASY

"Wow Ikawa, 4 minutes!" AHA! 4 minutes have finished the mile! No monster (aka the other girls) shall break me as long as I live!! Hmmm…some boys stare at me impressed but they are ugly and not my Yuki!! Where is his beautiful face?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! He didn't watch my 4 minute performance! Why did those evil PE teachers have to make Yuki suffer with situps?!? He wasn't able to watch me because of them! Why must they be so cruel to my dear prince?

-::After School::-

What a day! I only stole a few glances during math, history, science, PE, and Lunch…(sigh) Why don't I have any other classes with him? It's so unfair...I must look at him once more before I depart and suffer a long wait until tomorrow!

What's this? He's talking to that Tohru Honda! Grr…when I get my hands around her neck…GASP! He laughed at her joke! Or probably he laughs at her hideous face...But why should his beautiful face be around that repulsive girl? She's thinks she's so cool just because her name's a name of a car! Hmph!! Don't worry my dear Prince Yuki, I won't let her stand between our love!

**A/N: **Will Sakura get Yuki? Will Yuki ever notice her? Will anyone review? Will I ever shut up? Find out on the next chapter (if I get enough motivation and ideas for the next chapter)!! Feel free to send me any ideas ok? Thank you and Happy Holidays you guys!!


End file.
